Forgotten Prince
by Elemantalelf
Summary: After Ganondorf was defeated Zelda turned back time. Link is having a hard time adjusting. Not only do most of the people he met not remember him but now he is a man in a child's body.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Prince**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ Ocarina of Time.

'Thoughts'

Two weeks had passed since he defeated Ganondorf and Zelda sent them all back in time. Link was a child once more but without his equipment and spells he had acquired during his adventure to save Hyrule. He also found that the people he had met didn't remember him since they never met him at this point in time. That meant that a certain Sheikah he met didn't remember him either. They had met when they were adults.

"That princess just can't leave well enough alone." He grumbled as he laid down on his bed.

"Link?"

He turned to see Saria. "Oh hey Saria."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"What's wrong?" The green haired sage asked.

"Everything." He sighed.

"Huh?" That confused her.

"Nothing." He said after a minute.

"Link?" She was very confused and worried.

"Never mind Saria." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Will I see you later?" Saria asked hopefully.

"Yes." He answered.

Saria frowned and left. She wondered if it was Mido being mean as usual or the lack of adventure now that he defeated Ganondorf. She hoped he would get better. She hated seeing her best friend so sad.

* * *

(With Zelda)

"Good afternoon princess." A sheikah boy greeted.

"Sheik."

"You asked to see me?" He asked.

"I did. It was brought to my attention that you left the palace to go spy on Link." She said.

"Who?" His eyes widened as he began to remember but luckily the princess didn't notice. "I'm sorry princess but I have no idea who this Link person you are talking about is."

"You don't remember?" She cursed herself immediately at what she asked.

"No. Who is he?" He asked. 'I do now.'

"You really don't remember?" She asked once more.

"No. Again who is he?" He noticed the look of relief on her face.

"He was a boy who once visited the castle. He had been looking for his father. He was a guard here and he had died in the line of duty. No one told the family. You helped him home." He knew she lied.

"I see." He said. 'If I didn't remember him than he most likely doesn't remember me.' He thought sadly.

"Don't worry I'll find out why someone lied." Zelda said.

"Thank you princess." He said.

"You're welcome. Goodbye Sheik." She dismissed him.

"Goodbye princess." He left the room.

"Kara?"

"Yes princess?"

"You told me Sheik had been spying on Link." She said.

"He was. I saw him." The handmaiden said.

"Are you sure it was Sheik?" She asked.

"Yes. He is the only sheikah with blond hair." The dark haired girl said.

"That is true."

"He must have been lying." She said.

"No he wasn't. Sheik hasn't learned how to keep people from detecting a lie." Zelda remembered that they did that once they went through training.

"Oh."

"Bring proof next time." She ordered.

"Yes princess." She was angry that her plan failed. 'I will get him in trouble for rejecting me.'

"Zelda?"

"Hello Impa. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No. I was just informing you that I would be gone for a couple days. I am taking Sheik to the hidden village for training now that he passed his entrance exam." The white haired woman said.

"Entrance exam?" Zelda asked.

"He managed to guard Lord Tavi's son, Tavi Jr." She told her princess.

Zelda realized something. "Does Tavi Jr have blond hair and blue eyes?"

"Yes he does. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes. Kara?" She looked at the handmaiden.

"Yes princess?" She looked up at her.

"Was the boy that Sheik was watching a blond haired, blue eyed boy dressed in green or was he a blond hair, blue eyed boy wearing a green hat and tunic?" The princess asked.

She thought about it before answering smugly, "The first one."

"Zelda?" Impa wondered what was going on.

"Kara that would be lord Tavi's son. He wasn't spying on him but guarding him." She said.

"Oh." That wiped the smile off her face. 'I should have said the second one.'

"Next time you want to accuse someone make sure to bring proof." She said.

"Yes princess." Kara said.

"Leave."

"Yes princess." She fled the room.

"Zelda?" Impa tried once more.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what is going on?" She asked.

"Kara tried to get Sheik in trouble but the truth came out." Zelda told her.

"I see." She was seething on the inside.

"Tell Sheik that I wish him good luck." She said.

"I will. Goodbye Zelda." Impa said.

"Goodbye Impa." With that the sheikah left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time.

'Thoughts'

(With Sheik)

Sheik left the room and returned to his bedroom to pack. His mother had informed him earlier that he passed his entrance exam. He was so excited. Now he was going to go to the hidden sheikah village and begin his training. He had been on his way when a servant came to tell him princess Zelda requested his presence.

'Link.' He thought.

After she had said his name he had remembered. He had golden blonde hair and Hylia blue eyes. They had met when they were teens. It was weird considering he was a kid. He knew what he was remembering was real. Once more memories of the time they spent had flashed through his mind.

'Why did she lie? Why doesn't she want me to remember him? What does she know? How is it possible to meet Link when we were teens when I am just a kid?' The questions entered his mind as he packed.

"Sheik?" The red eyed boy turned to see the King standing in the doorway.

"Sire." He bowed.

The man sighed. "You know that when we are alone you don't have to bow and that you are allowed to call me dad."

"Zelda doesn't like me to." He said. 'My ears are still ringing from her tantrum.'

"Well as the king and most importantly your father your sister doesn't get to decide." King Rhoam said. 'She will learn that.'

Sheik gave his dad a soft smile. "Alright."

"Good. Now what's wrong? You looked troubled." He said.

"I'm not sure." The blonde child answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Sheik explained what had happened a couple hours ago. The king frowned. He didn't like that someone was trying to get his son in trouble. He waited patiently until it was over.

"Who is Link?" He asked. 'Why does it sound like my daughter is hiding something?'

"I'm not sure. I keep getting… flashes." He said trying to find the right word.

"Flashes?"

"There like memories flashing through my head." He said.

The king froze. "I see."

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"You never met him?" Rhoam asked.

"No. When I see him he's a teen. I can tell I am as well. I can see it in my reflection." Sheik answered wonder what was going on. "They feel like memories and I know they are real."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Dad?" He looked at the blonde haired king in confusion and worry.

"Damnit." He looked at his youngest child. "I'll be back."

"O-okay."

He watched his father leave his room. Sheik was confused and worried. To keep his mind from imagining the worse he continued to pack. He hoped his father would explain it to him when he returned. He had just finished packing when King Rhoam returned. He held a book in his hand.

"Please sit down." He said.

"Okay." He did just that.

"Put your hand on this book. It shall absorb your memories." He told his son.

"Um okay." The confused sheikah said.

Sheik placed his hand on the book. It glowed purple and once more memories flashed through his head. The glow and the memories stopped after a minute or two. The book turned red. Sheik removed his hand and his dad grabbed the book. He looked through it before sitting next to his son with a sigh.

"Dad?" Sheik looked upset, not knowing what was going on.

"It is as I feared." He said.

"What is?" Sheik asked.

"Your sister turned back time." The king said.

"What?" Red eyes started at his father in shock.

"Those flashes are indeed memories. You gained those memories in a future that no longer exists. Time had flowed but Zelda turned back time. Despite those memories not being created they were special to your other self so the were embedded into your soul. Hearing his name triggered them, understand?" He looked at his son.

"Kinda." He answered.

"You're mother knows a lot about this subject. I'll inform her so that you can have a better understanding." He said.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry Sheik." He apologized. 'Zelda will be punished.'

"Not your fault dad." He hugged him.

"Don't worry. I'll look into this more." He vowed.

"Okay." Sheik pulled back and stood up. "I need to get going."

"Ah yes you do. I will miss you." King Rhoam said.

Sheik smiled. "I'll miss you too." He grabbed his bag and left.


End file.
